I wanna be with you
by PrincessRelenaPeacecraft
Summary: a HY+RP song fic to the song 'i wanna be with you' By mandy moore. I would like to thank Lin Yui for the idea...i will NOT post Stars not forgotten 10 untill i get 13 reviews for Stars not forgotten 9!!


Disclaimer: Blah…blah…I don't own gundam wing…I wish I did la..la..la..  
  
OK….WELL I DID THIS FIC BECAUSE LIN YUI WAS BEGGING ME TO DO A SONG FIC TO THE   
SONG "I WANNA BE WITH YOU" BY MANDY MOORE.  
  
I AM STILL WAITING TO GET MY 13 REVIEWS FOR STARS NOT FOGOTTEN 9..AS SOON AS I   
GET ALL 13 I WILL POST PART 10 WELL ENJOY THIS FICCIE! ^_^  
  
  
*****  
Indicate lyrics   
  
Relena Peacecraft sat at her vanity and brushed her hair. Just then her favorite song came onto the radio   
and she smiled sadly as she heard the lyrics. She could really relate to the lyrics. She closed her eyes and   
thought of the one cold hearted soldier that had burned itself deep into her heart.  
  
I try but I can't seem to get myself to think of anything but you  
Your breath on my face your warm, gentle kiss I taste the truth, I taste the truth  
We know what I came here for  
So I won't ask for more   
  
She imagined what it would be like to feel Heero's lips against her own. She knew it would never happen.   
'Or would it?' She thought to herself and continued to brush her sandy blonde hair.   
  
****  
  
Heero stood in the shadows of her balcony and watched her as he did for the past 3 months. He had   
figured out his emotions and he knew now that his love for Relena would never die. He always wanted to   
comfort her when she cried but he knew he would hurt her if he stayed. He wished that he could be   
everything that Relena needed. That was the problem, He wasn't.  
  
I wanna be with you  
If only for a night  
To be the one who's in your arms to hold you tight  
I wanna be with you  
There's nothing more to say  
There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way  
I wanna be with you  
  
He smiled as he heard her angelic voice sing along with the music. 'If only she were mine…'   
He thought.  
  
*****  
  
  
She had a feeling that he was there. She couldn't explain how but she knew that he was close. 'I have to tell   
him….' She thought and stood up. 'This is it..' She thought nervously as she took small but confident steps   
towards her balcony. "I know you are here Heero…" She said quietly. She stepped onto the balcony and   
there he was….her only love was standing right before her.  
  
Heero was amazed that she knew about his presence. She took a step closer to him and his heart started   
racing. He tried to hide his emotions behind his 'Perfect Soldier' mask but it wasn't working. She looked   
into his eyes and saw emotions she never thought he had. She even thought she saw love. 'Love?…For   
me?…can it be true?…' She thought. As if an answer Heero began talking. "I was not spying on you   
Relena..well I was but..ummm…nevermind….anyways…I know that I have strong feelings for you   
know…you probably hate me but…if you do I understand." He said. She was amazed, she had never ever   
heard him say that much before.  
  
So I'll hold you tonight like I would if you were mine to hold forevermore  
And I'll savor each touch that I've wanted so much to feel before, to feel before  
How beautiful it is  
Just to be like this  
  
Relena placed her hand on his cheek and smiled. Heero was shocked about her actions but soon he relaxed   
under her soft touch. "Heero….why did you leave?…" She asked staring straight into his eyes. "Relena..i   
needed some time to think about things. And when I did I finally found my emotions…Relena I Lo-" He   
was cut off by Relena's soft and sweet lips placed against his in a sweet innocent kiss.   
  
  
I wanna be with you  
If only for a night  
To be the one who's in your arms to hold you tight  
I wanna be with you  
There's nothing more to say  
There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way  
I wanna be with you  
  
When they both pulled away they were in a love struck daze. Heero never knew that it would feel so good   
to love some one, and to be loved in return. 'Does she love me?..' He thought then slid his arms around   
Relena's waist and pulled her close. In return Relena snaked her arms around his neck and leaned her head   
against his shoulder.   
  
  
Oh, baby  
I can't fight this feeling anymore(anymore)  
Drives me crazy when I try to  
So call my name and take my hand  
Can you make my wish, baby, your command(command)?  
Yeah  
  
I wanna be with you  
If only for a night  
To be the one who's in your arms to hold you tight  
I wanna be with you  
There's nothing more to say  
There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way  
I wanna be with you  
  
They both leaned in for another kiss and when they pulled away they whispered in voices that only they   
could hear.  
  
"I love you Relena"  
  
"I love you Heero"  
  
"Forever" They whispered at the same time.  
  
I wanna be with you  
If only for a night  
To be the one who's in your arms to hold you tight  
I wanna be with you  
There's nothing more to say  
There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way  
I wanna be with you  
  
  
Oh yeah  
I wanna be with you  
Wanna be with you, ooo, yeah  
I wanna be, I wanna be  
  
Oh yeah  
I wanna be with you  
Wanna be with you, ooo, yeah  
I wanna be, I wanna be with you…..  
  
  
  
~*FIN*~  
  
  
I know it is short…it isn't one of my best ones but I have a cold and I feel like shit…sorry if you don't like   
it…comments are welcomed! ^_~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
